


15 hours

by citrickser



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I need sleep now, I wrote this all at once, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Strangers to Lovers, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrickser/pseuds/citrickser
Summary: Atsumu and Sakusa are strangers and are currently stuck together in a broken elevator for 15 hours. If they don’t kill each other first that is.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	15 hours

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a prompt on tumblr and ran with it

It had been a great winters day for Atsumu so far, unnaturally great if he thought about it too much. He hadn’t overslept and had a decent breakfast for once. He also didn’t have to listen to Osamu’s whining as his brother had left from visiting the previous day. 

He had been on fire during the early morning volleyball practise, receiving plenty praise from Hinata and Bokuto alike. Atsumu thrived on that, his ego souring to higher and higher heights. 

There was also some of the scornful glances from the younger teammates after practice but Atsumu, as usual, took no notice of them. Nothing could pull him down today. 

But then it seemed like the bad luck started crashing down, first with the loss of his keys. Atsumu came to the conclusion he must have left them as his apartment. Had he even remembered to lock the door then? 

“Hey where you going?!” Bokuto’s voice trailed after Atsumu, as the other man started to sprint out of the locker rooms with his volleyball shirt still on. 

“I forgot ta lock my front door this mornin’ and forgot my keys!” Atsumu shouted back, disappearing around the doorway. Bokuto’s laughter followed after him. 

The gym was really close to where Atsumu’s apartment was, one of the reasons why he chose that block in the first place. It was a good place to live, cheap and clean, and as Atsumu flew down the street, he hoped nobody had robbed his place. 

That would suck. 

Nobody deserved to be witness to the life size cutout of Hinata, with a moustache and a Christmas hat on it, which currently resided in his front room. It was scary even at the best of times and Atsumu wished daily Hinata would just take it back. 

Atsumu ran a bit faster. 

*************

Normally he would take the stairs of the building, as some extra training to build up more core strength blah blah blah. Atsumu did live in the 10th floor so it was a daily bit of exercise for him, to wake him up before early morning training.

But not today. 

Atsumu sprinted towards the elevator, knowing it was the fastest way to get back up. It was just about to close, Atsumu seeing the dark shadow of another man inside of it. 

“Hey hold that fer me!” he shouted frantically, but if anything the doors seemed to shut faster. If you had asked Atsumu later how he had made that elevator, he couldn’t of told you. But somehow he did, slipping through the crack in the door just as it was about to shut. 

“Thanks.” he panted, out of breath, one hand grasped onto the railing while Atsumu gathered his energy back. 

True to his earlier suspicions, there was only one man in the elevator. He was standing the furthest away from Atsumu he possibly could, regarding him with disdain and what look slightly like disgust. Probably for how windswept Atsumu looked. 

But for Atsumu, he thought he had died somehow and gone to Heaven. When he finally got his breath back, he stood up straight, taking a proper look at the other man. Immediately Atsumu couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

The man was _beautiful_

But not just _oh-that-man-in-that-magazine-is-pretty_ type but the _oh-my-lord-i-think-i-might-have-died-how-can-a-person-like-this-exist-i-am-in-love_ type beautiful. 

The first thing Atsumu noticed was the mans hair, jet black and coiled at the front, springing over his forehead slightly. He was taller then Atsumu, which wasn’t an easy feat seeing Atsumu himself was extraordinarily tall for Japanese standards. Atsumu wondered if the man played a sport then. 

The dark eyes of this mystery man flickered over Atsumu, pointedly ignoring his staring, before settling on some point on the elevator wall. They were still mesmerising. 

He was dressed fashionably but also comfortably at the same time, with a long unfastened coat to combat the cold air paired with black jeans and a long shirt ontop. 

Wait.  
Were those two moles on his forehead?!   
Atsumu’s eyes widened even more. 

The man’s face was covered from the nose down in a white mask but it did nothing to stunt how pretty looking he was to Atsumu. 

“Are you going to press the floor button?” 

Even his voice was sexy, just the right combination of low tones whilst being slightly sarcastic. But the words snapped Atsumu out of his reverie and back into existence. 

“Oh right,” Atsumu muttered, sheepishly turning around and pressing the button marked with a big 10 for his floor. The elevator soon jarred to back life, whirring and buzzing as it started taking them up the building. 

Atsumu knew if he didn’t do anything, this beauty of a man would be out of his hands before he could even say something. And based on the 8 button that was highlighted as being the mystery man’s floor, he didn’t have much time. 

He would start off with small talk, that seemed to work most of the time with new people. 

“Thanks fer savin’ the elevator fer me.” 

Atsumu had turned around to eye the man again, hoping he would respond at least. 

“I didn’t mean to.” came the cold reply, the man’s gaze still fixated on the wall and hand’s firmly stuck in his coat pockets. 

Ouch.  
Cold.   
But Atsumu was determined not to give up. 

“What’s yer name?” Atsumu asked, trying a different angle of conversation this time. 

“Stop talking to me.” came the reply. The words were slightly muffled under the mask the man was wearing, but Atsumu got a taste of the even colder biting tone they carried. 

He really wanted nothing to do with Atsumu. 

“Well my name’s Atsumu Miya,” Atsumu carried on doing the one thing he was best at. Talking. “I think i left my front door unlocked this mornin’ so i really need ta go an’ see if anyone’s been shocked ta death by that Hinata cutout.” 

The man raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at this, and Atsumu internally cheered. At least the man was listening, even if he pretended he wasn’t. 

“I had ta rush out of trainin’ and run all the way here. I won’t have time ta check later ‘cause I have a volleyball match in the afternoon. Did i mention that? I play fer the MSBY Black Jackals, best team ever by the way. “ 

Atsumu spied the elevator ticking up to floor 4. He was running out of time to get the man’s name, or his number, or at least a proper response. 

But then, as if hearing his calls, the elevator began to stutter. Atsumu grabbed onto the railing to avoid being thrown around as it slowly but surely jerked to a halt. 

Elevators were definitely not supposed to do that. 

“What in the...” he muttered. The space around them seemed eerily quiet now, with none of the hum of machinery taking them upwards anymore. 

“What’s happened?” the man spoke from the other side of the now dormant elevator, his questioned seemingly aimed towards the walls rather then Atsumu. But of course Atsumu answered anyway. 

“I think it’s broken down.” 

The man turned his head to give Atsumu a withering glare of ‘of course i knew that you dummy’ but Atsumu didn’t even have the strength to be annoyed because at least the man looked at him. 

The man fished out his phone from his pocket, wordlessly dialling the emergency number that was written on one of the walls of the elevator. Atsumu pressed the number 7 and number 8 floor buttons, trying to get the elevator to do anything. Alas that didn’t help. It seemed like they were well and truly stuck. 

“Yes hello, we’re stuck in an elevator around the 5th floor.” came the mystery mans voice from where he was speaking into the phone. 

“My name is Sakusa Kiyoomi and there is a Miya Atsumu with me too.” 

Sakusa Kiyoomi, that was a perfect name for a man like him. The fact he had remembered Atsumu’s name and not totally ignored him sent a rush through Atsumu. 

This was good.   
Probably.

Atsumu realised he should probably be more concerned about the fact they were stuck in a broken down elevator and could possible plummet to their deaths at any second, but he couldn’t help wanting to get to know Sakusa. 

“Wait what do you mean 15 hours?!” Sakusa’s tone had hardened, “We can’t wait for 15 hours in here!” 

He rubbed his temple in a clear show of annoyance at whoever was speaking to him on the phone.

Atsumu gaped a bit, he had the game tonight, granted it was only against a small team and it was certain the black jackals would win, but still. 15 hours in an elevator was seriously not the best. 

While Atsumu had been thinking about the match, Sakusa had finished the phone call. He stuffed his phone angrily back in his pocket and glared at Atsumu as if it was all his fault. 

“Hey man i didn’t do anythin’. “ Atsumu held his hands up in mock surrender but Sakusa just sighed again, rubbing his temples again. He seemed seriously pissed off. 

Those were some nice hands though, Atsumu wondered how they would look on his.... Nope. Atsumu shut that train of thought before it could go somewhere that wasn’t appropriate for a small elevator. 

“What did they say?” he asked Sakusa, curious but also distracting his mind. 

“15 hours because we are stuck in apparently the worst most unreachable spot in the whole goddamn elevator system. What great fucking luck.” Sakusa hissed in response, clearly pissed off. 

Atsumu sighed, teeth worrying at his lower lip. 

“Well ok, what can we do now?” he said, somewhat to Sakusa but mostly speaking to himself. If they were going to be stuck in here then they might as well make the most of it right?

Atsumu had thankfully remembered to bring his training bag back with him, instead of leaving it in the changing rooms. He himself was dressed still in his. volleyball black jackals shirt but had a pair of joggers on instead of his usual shorts. Thankfully he hadn’t run into any fans on his way to the apartment, because that would have just been embarrassing. 

Inside his bag was a light coat, a jumper with the Black Jackals logo sewn on, a half empty bottle of water, a few snacks like energy bars and some other random things Atsumu didn’t think would help their situation. 

He dropped his bag on the floor, making Sakusa jump from where he stood still at the opposite end of the elevator. Atsumu could tell he looked a bit panicked, maybe at the prospect of being stuck in here for soo long. Was he claustrophobic or something then? 

“Omi-kun, are you alright?” he said, making his voice purposefully less loud then it would usually be. It was a bit like approaching a skittish animal to some degree. 

Sakusa gulped, but Atsumu saw the exact second on his face when he registered what Atsumu had called him. 

“Omi-kun?!” Sakusa spluttered, raising both eyebrows at Atsumu but the other man just shrugged. “You can call me Sakusa, no wait, just don’t talk to me at all!” 

“We’re gonna be sat in here fer a while, so might as well try to talk though.” Atsumu followed his bag to the floor, spreading his coat out so he didn’t have to sit entirely on the dirty surface of the elevator. 

Sakusa was staring at him. 

“Yes?” Atsumu tilted his head towards Sakusa, catching another half sneer mixed with disgust and fear on his face. 

But it didn’t seem like the disgust and fear was focused on him, well, this time at least. Atsumu followed Sakusa’s gaze to the dirty floor and suddenly all the pieces clicked together in his head. 

The mask, the flash of that hand sanitizer Atsumu spied multiple times, not touching any of the insides of the elevator and looking like it pained him being there and staying away as he could from Atsumu. 

Yeah, so he was one of those people that hated dirt and germs.   
What was the word?   
Germaphobe thats what it was. 

Atsumu sighed again. Sakusa couldn’t just stand in the corner like that for the whole 15 hours. 

“Omi-kun, join me.” he spoke, “If ya put your long coat down, ya won’t touch the floor an’ i have disinfectant spray in my bag i can spray it on your coat an’ the floor if ya want.” 

Atsumu seriously wasn’t sure why there was disinfectant spray in his training bag, but at least it was being useful now. Was that his good luck kicking back in? 

Sakusa looked surprised to say the least, mostly surprised at how fast Atsumu had caught on to him being a germaphobe and actually trying to make him feel safer. He still felt like his skin was crawling in this dank elevator but the promise of disinfectant made it sound better. 

Sakusa usually carried his around with him, tucked in the corner of his bag but when he had looked in the elevator for it, it had been missing. He must have left it at home, and on the one day when he needed it badly. 

But he definitely hadn’t expected the loud volleyball player to pull one out of his bag and even offering to make the place somewhat sanitised for him. 

Atsumu himself was a bit amazed when Sakusa actually started walking over towards him, as if he was going to take his offering. He had thought he would get rejected immediately. 

Huh.   
Well Atsumu would take what he could get. 

Soon enough Sakusa was huddled on his coat on the floor, legs tucked in and making sure none of his limbs were anywhere near the bare floor. He was close to Atsumu, much closer then he had been before, but there was still a big gap between them. 

“I showered after practise before i came here just so ya know.” Atsumu felt the need to add on, incase Sakusa thought he was dirty or something. 

“Shut up Miya.” 

“Yes sir.” 

**********

2 hours later and Sakusa was about to jump out of the elevator, regardless whether it was suspended in midair or not. 

Atsumu Miya did not stop talking. 

Whether it was boredom or something else, Sakusa didn’t know but it was infuriating to him. 

Around the first 10 minutes, Sakusa had pulled out a paperback from where it was buried in his bag, content to just read for a few hours, but of course Atsumu had different plans. 

Sakusa now thinks he knows everything and everyone in Atsumu’s life due to his prattle. 

“Miya.” Sakusa growled, stopping Atsumu in mid sentence. 

“Hmm?” 

“You interrupt my reading once more and this book will become lodged in your head.” 

“Woah violent much Omi-kun.” 

“Miya stop talking.” 

Atsumu spun his body so he was facing Sakusa while Sakusa fought the urge to shuffle back. Atsumu was only marginally better then the horrible floor. 

“Well then you talk.” was Atsumu’s response. 

“What makes you think i want to talk to you?” 

“Don’t be like that Omi!” Atsumu whined, sounding more like a teenage girl then a fully grown man, “If we’re gonna be stuck here then we might as well get ta know each other yeah?” 

All Atsumu got was a withered glare in response, but after a few seconds, when he thought all hope was lost, Sakusa slammed shut his book. 

Atsumu grinned, pleased to have finally got  
a proper reaction from Sakusa. 

“Well what do you want to know?” Sakusa asked, his tone as flat and lifeless as ever. That still didn’t dishearten Atsumu. 

“Anything ya wanna tell me Omi-kun!” 

“My name is Sakusa not Omi, i am a law student and i live in this building.” 

“That it?” Atsumu muttered a bit disappointed, but Sakusa still heard him. It was interesting to Atsumu that Sakusa was a law student, but looking over the other man, the profession seemed to fit him

“Not everyone pours their life story out to a stranger.” deadpanned Sakusa. 

Atsumu gave an exaggerated gasp. 

“Well Omi we don’t hafta be strangers.” Atsumu let his voice take on a lower tone, a more growling quality, lowering his eyelids purposefully. Sakusa quickly looked away from Atsumu

“Keep dreaming Miya.” 

Atsumu would take that as another somewhat win. 

*******

Around the fourth hour Atsumu’s phone starting trilling, the loud noise startling in the quiet of the elevator. 

Even Atsumu had finally winded down in his talking, taking to play a game on his phone that involved a lot of mini machine gun sounds. Sakusa was steadily ignoring the glances Atsumu peeked at him every few minutes. 

“Yes.” Atsumu answered the call, tucking the phone beneath his shoulder and his ear, quickly grinning at Sakusa when he saw the other man looking at him. Sakusa looked away. “Ah Coach, ya heard. Yeah i’m stuck in an elevator.” 

There was a few minutes silence after that, which Sakusa could faintly hear the voice of someone yelling at him over the phone. 

“Yeah but it’s not my fault the elevator broke down, Coach.” Atsumu interjected into his Coaches rant. 

After a few more minutes Atsumu put the phone down, after the Coach had hung up on him. The jovial mood around Atsumu had dropped immediately after the call, even his eyes were downcast towards the floor . 

Sakusa said the words he never thought he would say. 

“Miya are you alright?” 

Atsumu gave a small hum back, sounding not convincing at all to Sakusa. It was strange seeing him sad, since the whole few hours since Sakusa had known him, the man had been at the top of his spirits, no matter what Sakusa had said to him. 

“Thing is my team don’t really like me. They say i talk too much an’ ego all that. I got friends an’ stuff so don’t mind but it’s not the same. Causes Coach ta get pissed with me more then it’s worth.”

Atsumu paused.

“But don’t get it wrong, i love playin’ for the Black Jackals and i wouldn’t change it fer the world!” 

“You’re not annoying.” 

Atsumu twisted his head around towards Sakusa again, eyes open in shock. Sakusa’s eyes were fixated on Atsumu and the intensity of them almost made Atsumu shiver.

“Nah you don’t hafta be polite Omi-kun, i know i’m annoyin’!” The way Atsumu stated it like it was just a fact, seriously annoyed Sakusa. 

Even Sakusa himself didn’t know why he was comforting a man who had done nothing but talk his ear off for an hour or so but he was. 

“But you aren’t. Sure you do talk a lot but i can tell you mean the best for everyone and that you’re a good person.” 

“Woah Omi.” 

Atsumu was shocked even further, never had he thought Sakusa of all people would stick up for him. He willed his cheeks not to blush out of a mix of embarrassment and appreciation. 

“Thanks.” Atsumu decided to add on, mumbling but Sakusa caught it all the same. Sakusa also caught the light dusting of a blush Atsumu had failed to conceal on his cheekbones before he tilted his head away

Well, Sakusa thought, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. Maybe he wasn’t such a dull person to be stuck in an elevator with. 

“Omi was that a smile under yer mask!?” 

“Go away.” 

“Nah Omi that was a smile i saw it! Show me again!” 

Sakusa was about 2 seconds away from taking back every good thing he had thought about Atsumu. 

*******

Around the fifth hour, Atsumu started whining again, but this time it was about food. Sakusa had long since given up on the prospect of reading his book in peace and quiet. 

“It’s only been 5 hours, we still have 10 left stop whinging.” Sakusa snapped at him. 

Yeah but Omi how will we survive that long?” Atsumu countered, crossing his legs from where they had been sprawled out infront of him. 

“It’s only 15 hours we’re not going to die, you have energy snack bars too. If you’re hungry eat them!”

“Who would have thought though.” Atsumu spoke, starting an entirely new conversation out of the blue whilst still surveying the inside of the elevator. 

“What?” 

“That we would just be stuck in this elevator fer hours all alone.” 

“Well we aren’t alone, that lady in reception and the firemen call every few hours.” 

Sakusa held up his phone to prove his point, swinging it from two slender fingers. 

“Oh ya know what i mean.” Atsumu huffed back at Sakusa. 

Atsumu was noticebly closer to Sakusa then he had been at the beginning, due to him sliding closer on his coat bit by bit. But not too close. The last thing he wanted to do was get into Sakusa’s space and make him feel uncomfortable. 

“Have ya called anyone ta tell them what’s happenin’?” 

Sakusa noticeably straightened up before shaking his head slightly. Ouch. Atsumu thought he must have breached a touchy subject by accident. 

“Sorry.” Atsumu muttered back.

“It’s ok,” Sakusa returned. 

Atsumu had expected him to get shouted at or something but Sakusa was completely blank faced. Somehow that was even worse,

“I just don’t get on with my family after i came out as gay and i live by myself as a university student anyway.” he added.

Atsumu knew this was a serious time, the man was showing vulnerability by telling Atsumu about his past but Atsumu was throwing a party in his head. 

Sakusa was gay.  
He had a chance.  
Some God must be smiling down on Atsumu today for sure.

However Sakusa took Atsumu’s expression for something else, his face and voice instantly turning hostile.

“Do you have a problem with that?” he almost hissed. Atsumu quickly backtracked. 

“No i’m bisexual myself i wouldn’t have a problem with that at all.” 

Sakusa was a bit shocked at that, it was rare to find anyone who was outwardly gay in any type of way in Japan, forget being locked in an elevator with one. 

“Well.” Sakusa spoke, “Cool.” 

He felt a bit dumb for speaking like that but Sakusa’s brain was still registering all the new information 

“I see you have people you’ve told about this though.” he added on, going back to the original topic of conversation. 

Sakusa pointed to Atsumu’s phone, trilling and chiming every few minutes with the MSBY groupchat probably talking about his predicament. Atsumu was sure Hinata had made memes about it by now. 

“Yeah, well i think coach told them cause i’m missin’ the match tonight.” 

“Makes sense.” Sakusa replied, “So is there a back up player for you then?” 

“Yup.” Atsumu popped the p at the end of the word, “Obviously not as good as me though.” 

Sakusa snorted, amused even if he pretended not to be. Atsumu’s eyes glittered at the prospect of makng Sakusa laugh. He was making an attempt to talk to Atsumu now, not just scorning every try at conversation. Maybe 5 hours in an elevator would do that to a person.

“Hey Omi let’s play a game.” Atsumu decided, “Let’s play ‘i spy’!”

It was only when Sakusa fixed him with a weirded out sideways glance, Atsumu realised they were basically stuck in a metal box. It wasn’t really the best place for a game like that. 

“Wait just hear me out.” Atsumu quickly interjected in again, seeing Sakusa was about to talk, probably to ridicule Atsumu on the idea. “ I spy with my little eye something beginning with B an’ O.” 

“So a double- barrel word?” 

“Yup.” 

“Your body odour?” Sakusa said jokingly.

“Hey i told ya i had a shower after practise, i do not smell at all! And wrong anyway!” 

Sakusa made a big exaggerated show of looking around the small elevator, avoiding Atsumu’s wide grin which had reappeared again. 

“Well i don’t know.” Sakusa said sarcastically after a few seconds, “You tell me.” 

“Beautiful Omi-kun.” Atsumu said proudly, heart racing slightly but when Sakusa stiffened up again at the words, Atsumu was afraid he had done something wrong. Just before he tried to rectify his mistake, Sakusa spoke. 

“Shut up, that’s not even a real word anyway.” he mumbled, uncharacteristically quiet and his voice lacking it’s usual bite. 

The faint blush that just dipped in under his mask didn’t escape Atsumu’s eyes though, and he felt his heart flop around even more in his chest. 

*******

The woman at the front line called again soon after, Sakusa’s phone lighting up with the call. 

“Put it on speaker.” Atsumu motioned as Sakusa picked it up to his ears, only after quickly disinfecting it. Sakusa rolled his eyes at Atsumu but did so anyway. 

It was strange hearing another voice in their crammed elevator, it echoing off the metal walls slightly through the speaker on Sakusa’s phone. 

“We have some good news and bad news.” The lady said, sounding even more tired and worn out then she had done through the last phone call. 

“Tell us the good news first.” Atsumu chimed in, staring eagerly at the phone. 

“Well we can get you out in 6 hours, shorter then was thought but we would have to turn off the heating in the elevator to conserve energy.” 

“That’s fine.” Sakusa replied back immediately, a bit too fast for Atsumu’s liking. 

As much at Atsumu himself wanted to get out of here, a part of him knew that it might be the last time he ever saw or spoke to Sakusa. That part frightened him. As much as Sakusa had the charm of a prickly cactus, Atsumu still really liked him just from first glance. 

It was weird. 

Atsumu had never really experienced feelings like this being soo strong before. 

What was he doing?

While Atsumu was having a mini freak out in his head, Sakusa was still listening intently to the woman on the other side of the call. She had said in about half an hour the temperature would drop. Sakusa assured her they both had coats, and even Atsumu had that volleyball jumper Sakusa had seen lurking in his bag. They would be fine. 

Sakusa hated this elevator, it was dark and disgusting. He had to admit to himself, if he had been here alone for 15 hours then he might of freaked out a lot. No matter how whiny Atsumu was, Sakusa was a bit thankful for his presence. 

“Stop freaking out.” Sakusa deadpanned again, slipping the phone back into his pocket when the call finished. Atsumu was the easiest person to read ever, just from his face Sakusa could tell he was probably freaking out over something minor that was said during the call. 

“I’m not freakin’ out.” Atsumu twisted his features so they looked less pained but Sakusa just raised an eyebrow again, clearly not believing him. 

“Well it’s going to get really cold soon so prepare yourself i guess.” Sakusa added. 

“Omi what will ya do?” 

“Hmm?”

“Well i doubt you’re going ta want ta sit on the floor or even put that coat back on yer body now it’s been on the floor itself.” 

Sakusa curled his limbs tighter towards himself. He hadn’t really thought about that when he said ‘yes do it’ to the lady over the phone. 

“I’ll figure something out.” Sakusa shrugged but it just caused Atsumu to frown. There was no way he was going to let Sakusa freeze for 6 hours. 

“Omi here.” Atsumu held up the oversized volleyball jumper that had been folded in his bag, “You can wear this.” 

Sakusa instantly did the exact thing Atsumu thought he would do and recoiled, nose twisting up in disgust under his mask. 

“Before you ask, i haven’t worn it and it was washed yesterday actually, and i’ll even spray it with disinfectant if you want.” 

Sakusa still looked at the jumper suspiciously, like it was going to come alive and attack him. 

“Ok then.” Sakusa muttered, clearly torn about freezing or accepting a jumper that he had no idea where it had been. Atsumu grinned, knowing that Sakusa would accept it one way or another in the future. 

“Wait, what about you?” Sakusa asked.

“Awww concerned about me Omi-kun?” Atsumu blinked his eyes at Sakusa in an attempt to act cute, but from the look he was given back, the attempt didn’t work

“You can freeze i do not care.” he sarcastically said, but Atsumu knew that Sakusa probably cared deep, deep down. 

“I’m just gonna put my coat back on anyway no biggie.” was Atsumu’s idea

Sakusa gave him a proper look of disgust at that.

“And sit on that floor?” 

“Well i can’t really do much else Omi.” 

Sakusa torn his gaze away from Atsumu, who was shuffling to get his coat back on and trying not to touch the floor as the same time. It was clear Atsumu really didn’t want to sit on it. Nobody with a clear mind would. 

Sakusa bit his lip in contemplation under his mask. Atsumu had respected him, he was clean too, his company had gotten better with time and he was slightly... cute. 

Sakusa sighed, knowing what he probably had to do but still a bit uneasy about it. 

“Come here.” he spat out before he could change his mind. Atsumu’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What?” Atsumu sounded confused, but Sakusa didn’t blame him. Usually Sakusa would never let anyone this close, forget an almost stranger, but the guilt of letting Atsumu freeze must be getting to him. 

“You heard me, come here.” Sakusa motioned out with his arms, “Body heat will be keeping us warmer and you wont have to sit on that dirty floor.” 

If Atsumu’s eyes could widen anymore they would probably fall out of his face. For a split second, Sakusa thought he would refuse but soon enough Atsumu edged his way over. 

Sakusa himself had thought Atsumu might just sit near him. But Atsumu dragged his coat over to Sakusa and almost fell straight in to Sakusa’s still open arms. 

It was uncomfortable at first, Sakusa stiffening up straight away, but Atsumu knew immediately what to do. He had tugged on Sakusa’s sleeves, careful not to touch his skin just incase, pulling both of his arms to rest around Atsumu. 

Atsumu then slid next to Sakusa, soo close they were pressed together, leaning a head on Sakusa’s shoulder with the other boys arms still wrapped around him. 

It was surprisingly comfortable, Sakusa realised after the initial shock and slight fear. 

The germaphobe voice in his head was screaming right now, but Sakusa found the will to ignore it, focusing on the intense heat radiating from Atsumu. He was like a living waterbottle, making Sakusa wonder why he was ever worried Atsumu would get cold. 

Atsumu seemed content resting on Sakusa’s shoulder. He wondered if Atsumu would start purring like a happy cat.

“You’re really warm.” Sakusa muttered, his breathe brushing strands of Atsumu’s dyed hair. 

Atsumu hummed in agreement  
“You’re really cold.” he answered. “Well then i guess i’ll hafta warm ya up Omi-kun.” 

Sakusa knew this must be wrong on some levels. He shouldn’t be liking a person this much after not even knowing them for a full day. Atusmu might be the only person Sakusa had let touch him in years, even if it was only through clothes. But Sakusa was just soo warm, inside and out, and found he lacked the will to currently care. 

“Omi can i take a photo with you?” Atsumu suddenly asked, the question seemingly coming out of nowhere. 

“Alright.” Sakusa replied after thinking for a long moment. There should be no harm in that right? “But why?” 

Atsumu stirred in his arms then, tilting his head sideways to look Sakusa in the eye. It was dangerous. Sakusa actually felt the urge to kiss him, kiss lips that he hadn’t known where they had been but hadn’t freaked out at the thought of it. 

“Omi is just beautiful.” Atsumu spoke, words ringing clear in the elevator and never losing eye contact with the other man. Yep, Sakusa really wanted to kiss this whiny brat for some insane reason. 

Sakusa could feel his face growing slightly red under his mask, not being able to hold eye contact much longer. 

“Go on then.” Sakusa assured, just right before the flash of a camera assaulted his eyes. Immediately they were screwed shut until the blinding light went. “What the hell was that!?” 

Atsumu just looked back up at Sakusa, seeming happy with the photo. 

“A photo of you Omi,” he grinned, “Of course ya know what a photo is right?” 

The damn trickster, luring Sakusa in with the promise of a photo of the two of them before shining a bright camera flash just in Sakusa’s face. 

“Just warning you i could push you right off this coat and onto the grimy floor any second.” Sakusa deadpanned back, thoroughly unamused. 

“Duly noted.” Atsumu muttered back, eyeing the floor as if it was going to mutate and attack him. Hell, it just might, it was an elevator floor after all. 

“It should start to get much colder soon.” Sakusa observed, already feeling the slight chill on his skin. Of course the human furnace next to him was doing a lot to combat that, but Sakusa had always been sensitive to the cold. 

“Why did it hafta be winter?” Atsumu grumbled, “Of all the seasons too.” 

“Well it could be worse. The elevator could plummet down and drag us to our deaths.” Sakusa casually added on, trying to ignore the way Atsumu was casually leaning further and further into Sakusa’s arms, in a way that was meant to be discreet but really wasn’t. 

“Well aren’t ya a postive one.” Atsumu muttered back. 

“All in a day’s work.” Sakusa said. 

********

The temperature plummeted fast after that, in a way that even Atsumu started to feel the chill. With Sakusa starting to shiver next to him, it was hard not to. 

“Are ya good over there?” Atsumu could feel the vibrations of Sakusa shaking down his own body, on par with the rising levels of his concern about the other man. It seemed Atsumu’s volleyball jumper was doing little to nothing to stop the chill. 

“I’m fine.” was all that was said back.

Sakusa wasn’t fine, that much was obvious. Atsumu sighed, before pulling away Sakusa’s arms from around him and sitting up straight. 

Momentary panic spurred through Sakusa, him being afraid Atsumu would move and his own heat source would disappear. But then Atsumu shuffled over, twisting and pulling Sakusa so the other man ended up between his legs. 

Atsumu put his own two arms this time around Sakusa, pulling him back to his chest and cocooning him in heat at the same time. Sakusa’s heart was beating unusually fast, the skim of Atsumu’s breathe on the tips of his ear making it go even faster. 

But he was warm, warm from all sides. For a second Sakusa almost forgot where he was, his own hands drifting up to place themselves on Atsumu’s arms and head falling back into the crook of Atsumu’s neck. He sighed happily. 

“Never took you for a cuddler.” Atsumu spoke, clear amusement shining through in his voice. Sakusa froze, suddenly remembering where he was.

“Uhh.” 

In place of a response, Atsumu just wrapped his arms tighter around Sakusa, showing that he didn’t mind. 

A few more minutes passed in comfortable silence, Sakusa feeling incredibly warm and unusually safe in the embrace. So much that he nearly found himself falling asleep, head resting sideways on the junction between Atsumu’s shoulder and arm. 

“Omi?” Atsumu suddenly asked. He sounded slightly hesitant and worried. 

“Yes.” Sakusa hummed back sleepily

“Can i see ya again after we get outta this?” 

Sakusa was too drowsy to think of the implications of this, so instead he just went with what he wanted to say. 

“Yes.” he murmured with eyes still closed, “I would like to see you again.” 

If Sakusa had opened his eyes and looked backwards, he would have seen the increasing shade of red Atsumu’s face was turning. 

“Sleep well Omi.” was the last thing Sakusa heard before the warmth took over his senses and he was dragged down into a comfortable sleep. 

Atsumu meanwhile was freaking out again. 

Sakusa was sleeping in his arms and had just agreed to see him again after they get out. 

Was he dreaming or something? 

That was the only way that could be possible. If Atsumu could move his arms he would have pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t imagining this. 

Especially when Sakusa actually started to nuzzle the top of Atsumu’s shoulder, making Atsumu’s heart melt even more. Of course he had to be cuddly, Sakusa with the prickling persona on the outside but secretly liking cuddles. 

Yep Atsumu was whipped.   
Completely and entirely whipped.  
For an almost stranger. 

Fuck. 

He also couldn’t help himself when he leant down to brush his lips against Sakusa’s exposed forehead. The other man didn’t stir and Atsumu let out a sigh of relief. 

********

Sakusa slept like a rock, limbs heavy on Atsumu’s chest. Based on the bags under the his eyes, Atsumu guessed he didn’t really sleep well usually. It could be Atsumu’s warmth or the comfort of another person causing him to sleep this deeply now. 

Atsumu himself knew he was a living hot water bottle and it came in handy in situations like this. He was just content Sakusa was at least getting sleep, even if it was on the floor of a dirty elevator. 

Staring at Sakusa’s face, Atumu found he was curious. He wondered what his face looked like under the mask. From the jawline indents from under the white cloth, Atsumu knew it was defined. For sure. Maybe he would see it all one day. 

Atsumu’s phone trilled from where it lay face up next to him. When Sakusa didn’t even as much flinch, Atsumu managed to extract an arm to see what was blowing it up. 

Oh it was the match.

Apparently it had ended a few minutes ago, with the black jackals winning easily. Atsumu had honestly forgotten about it all, being too wrapped up in Sakusa. But he felt happy that they had won. 

After typing a few congrats and things to them, the conversation in the group chat petered out. Atsumu knew they were probably celebrating together right now, like they did every match. 

That was the one thing that made him chuckle, no matter how pissed off the team was with him, they always made him included. Thinking back at it, Atsumu guessed they kinda had to with him being the main setter but it was enjoyable nonetheless. 

While browsing aimlessly through his phone, Atsumu came upon the picture he had tricked Sakusa into taking earlier. It was a good photo, even Atsumu who had no eye for photography could say that. 

The flash had enhanced Sakusa’s feature, capturing the expression of annoyance mixed with a little bit of humour of his face. Atsumu felt soo tempted to post it to his instagram, but he refrained. Sakusa wouldn’t want all the attention of Atsumu’s fangirls trying to find out who the mystery guy was. 

Checking the time, it had been officially 10 hours since they had been trapped in here. Actually they should be out soon, in an hour or two if what the receptionist told them was correct. 

Atsumu couldn’t help but take another few photos of Sakusa sleeping, adding it to the increasing collection of them.

********

Sakusa was awoken with a bang, multiple ones actually. At first he panicked, not knowing where he was but then the memories of the dank elevator came back. 

Atsumu himself must have fallen asleep at one point, arms still trapping Sakusa and with his head lolled back against the wall. He snored softly, still not awoken by the banging coming from outside.

It seemed the firemen were here to finally get them out. 

“Are you alright in there?” came a voice from right outside the metal. Atsumu finally blinked himself awake as Sakusa detached himself from the other man. 

“Yes we’re all good.” Sakusa replied back, seemingly to placate the man they were all alive in there. He kicked Atsumu off his coat, hastily wrapping it around himself in the still freezing cold of the elevator.

“They’re here then?” Atsumu mumbled, half asleep and rubbing his eyes. 

“Yes.” Sakusa replied back. “Atsumu give me your phone.” 

“What?” He said, but with the glance Sakusa gave him, he handed it over just after Sakusa covered his hands with hand sanitiser. Just incase. 

The banging on the walls got louder and louder before eventually the doors of the elevator were pried open. It was really bright, considering they had been stuck in a dark space for a long time. 

Just before Sakusa was helped out of the elevator, he turned back towards Atsumu. The other man just watched as Sakusa unhooked the mask from his left ear. 

It was exactly as Atsumu expected, no better infact. He had a sleek jawline and thin lips but they suited the rest of his face incredibly well. The corner of those lips were turned up in a small smirk and Atsumu felt his heart stop again when he saw the ringed piercing on the lower onr. 

“Call me sometime, you still need to get your jumper back after all.” Sakusa said, in the same flat tone he usually used but the smirk disregarding all that seriousness. 

Atsumu’s phone was handed back to him, and on the top of the contacts list was a new one named “Sakusa.” 

“Oh Omi-kun i will.” Atsumu smirked back, feeling some satisfaction at Sakusa’s slightly widened eyes at his expression.

As the man in front of him hooked the mask back around his ear, and was helped out of the gap in the elevator door, Atsumu grinned. 

He grinned so much his mouth hurt. 

Suddenly Atsumu couldn’t wait to be out the elevator, and into the light of the world and everything that it held in the future.


End file.
